Avada Kedavra
by hhrdgrl
Summary: A HHR One shot challenge from my sister


Avada Kedavra

By: hhrprincess

A/N: The regular print is present day _the italic print is flashback **the bold italic print is conversations within the flashback **_

As Hermione Granger sat and looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't she was finally here after all these years. Standing in a small room in the back of the church, minutes away from becoming Mrs Hermione Potter. Remembering quite clearly the day she fell in love with Harry, Hermione let her mind drift back to that day in her fourth year...

_Hermione sat in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class completely dumbfounded that Professor Moody was showing them the most harmful curses known to wizard kind. After all they were only in their fourth year. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her teacher asking her a question._

"_**Can you give us the third unforgivable curse Ms Granger?" ** Shaking her head no Hermione looked down at her desk. Of course she could have given the right answer but she didn't want to for one simple reason...Harry. Professor Moody moved back to the front of the class and took out the poor spider that had already been through so much. He pointed his wand at it and muttered **"Avada Kedavra"**_ _causing the spider to fall dead in his hand._

_Hermione could not believe that she had just witnessed the killing curse being preformed in a Hogwarts classroom. Especially considering Harry was sitting in the room. Hermione was on the verge of tears but she willed herself not to cry she didn't want anyone to know how this effected her, Especially Harry she knew how he hated when people felt sorry for him. Hermione was once again pulled out of her thoughts by her professor's voice. _

"_**Avada Kedavra the killing curse only one has been known to survive it and he's sitting in this room" **At the moment all eyes turned to Harry, including Hermione's she could tell he had been bothered by this. She could tell a lot about Harry. Sometimes she thought she knew him better then she knew herself. Once the class ended Hermione ran up to Harry before anyone else had the chance too. _

"_**Harry would you like to go for a walk around the lake with me? Maybe we can talk"**_

_Nodding his head, but saying nothing Harry followed her out of the class_

_Once they were outside Hermione was the first to speak **"I know how hard class was for you today." **Harry still remained silent. Not knowing what else to do Hermione stopped and turned to Harry. Grabbing his hand she lead him to the tree at the end of the lake. She was the first to sit, Harry followed suit. Not letting go of his hand Hermione once again began to speak. _

"_**Harry please talk to me I want to help you're my best friend and all I want is for you to be happy. **This seemed to invoke some emotion inside of Harry . He turned to her with tears in his eyes and said... **"Hermione I miss them so much you have no idea how hard it is to not have them around and to know that I'm the reason their dead." **His tears were flowing freely now. Not giving it a second thought Hermione grabbed Harry and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Harry seemed to let all his emotion flow through him at that moment. After he had emptied himself of all of his sadness Harry looked at Hermione with pure love in his eyes. _

"_**Thank you Hermione for not judging me or making me feel stupid for crying." **Hermione looked at him with the same amount of love in her as Harry had held in his. _

"_**Harry I could never think of you as stupid. **She seemed to hesitate before saying **I**-**I** **love** **you.**" Harry looked at her for a minute before he did something neither had expected. He captured her lips with kissing her softly but with a fever that neither of them had ever felt before. The only reason they broke apart was because neither of them could breathe..._

Hermione was brought out of her memories by a knock on the door of the bride room.

"Come in" The door creaked open and her dad peered in, eyes glazed over with tears.

"You look beautiful honey." Blushing Hermione whispered a quite "thank you"

Her father walked all the way into the room. As he took her arm he said

"Are you ready?" Smiling at him Hermione nodded. Once they reached the top of the long aisle Hermione looked down to the end and saw the man that she loved more then her own life. As she made her way down the aisle she couldn't help but sense that Harry's parents were there watching over them.

As Harry watched his beautiful bride make her way towards him he couldn't help but think about his parents. He knew that they were there in spirt watching him marry the woman he loved. Harry smiled a little at thought that the same curse that had taken his parents from him at the beginning of his life, was same one that had helped Hermione and him reach this point and it had enabled them to begin there life together.


End file.
